


Falling hard

by lovelyjug



Series: Bughead Oneshots [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjug/pseuds/lovelyjug
Summary: Jughead Jones is in love with Betty Cooper, and she loves him too.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Bughead Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901134
Kudos: 9





	Falling hard

  
Jughead's PoV

I swear she can light up a room when she enters. How her giggle is infectious. The way her blonde locks are pulled into a flawless pony tail, which sways perfectly while she walks. The grass green eyes which you can get lost in for hours. She was _perfec_ t. And I was falling hard for her.

I guess it all started in Kindergarden. Every lunch I would sit alone till one day this blondie with pigtails came up to me.

"Hey my name is Betty. What is your name?" She said in her cute voice.

"My name is Jughead." I mumbled ashamed of my name.

"I like that name! Would you like to come sit with us Juggie?" I instantly found a fondness for the new nickname and decided to join her.

"Yes please Betty!" I chirped excitedly.

She held out her tiny hand and pulled me to the table.

"This is my friend Archie and my other friend Kevin! Guys, this is Jughead" They all beamed happily and kept eating their lunches.

"Thank you Betty for letting me meet your friends"

"No problem Juggie!"

And from that day onwards. The name 'Juggie' was only reserved for her. The way it rolled of her tounge made us seem like children again without a care in the world.

That is until Archie came. She claimed that they were just best friends but there was always this piece of me that was almost jealous because he was so close with Betty.

I never pictured her to like me anyway. I mean who would rather have a wierdo kid from the wrong side of the tracks than a varsity football god.

But the truth is, no matter how much I tried to tell myself I didn't deserve her. I would love her more and more. I needed to do something but the rejection was what scared the most. I could almost sense it coming. Every dream would turn into a nightmare by me asking her out and her rejecting me then running off with Archie into the distance while I stood alone.

I think that would be the most damaging part, watching my love walk away.

Nobody really knew I liked Betty. Archie and Veronica had strong inclings that I liked her but not the way I did. I loved her. There was something about that girl that no other girl could do. She would be the one I could talk to most nights about stuff I was scared to tell Archie. She felt like my anchor. She was quite litterally the only one keeping me sane. To her she probably thought it was just another friendship but I wanted it to be so much more.

She was so sweet and kind nobody could live up to her. She was the same selfless girl she was throughout kindergarden. And that is what I loved about her. She never changed being Betty.

Betty's PoV

Jughead jones.

I think I am falling hard for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, hoped you liked this cute chapter. If you haven't been told yet, you are beautiful/handsome today :)  
> Go follow my Wattpad  
> Wattpad username: xfaithbx
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Stay safe, love you all :)


End file.
